What I Might Do
by ArticMonkey
Summary: New upcoming 'So Random' star Sonny Monroe catches the attention of famous heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The 2 have an attraction for each other but how will this attraction pan out with Sonny having a boyfriend back home and the rivalry between both their casts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my first story ever so there will probably be a lot of errors. Please review and hope you like it!x**

* * *

CHAD POV.

Today cannot get any worse. First my favourite convertible broke down, second my favourite pair of shoes got ruined because of them chuckle heads and now Portlyn is messing up her lines and we had 3 more scenes to shoot. Kill me now.

"Cut! Everybody take a 20 minute lunch break and Portlyn when we get back try not to mess up your lines." spat the director. Portlyn just nodded her head and scurried away backstage.

I headed to the cafeteria to grab a soda. As I headed out of the cafeteria some idiot bumped into me causing my soda to spill on my script and shirt.

"Fuck." I hissed whilst getting napkins from the nearest table.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." said a female voice

"Cleary." I spat harshly

"I said I was sorry no need to be rude." she then looked up.

I saw big brown eyes. I scanned her from head to toe. She was amazing! Curves in all the right places, small waist, toned legs, and a nice chest. My eyes lingered on her chest a bit longer than they should have.

She scoffed "Look I'm sorry for bumping into you could you please direct me to Stage 3."

I ignored her question. "What's your name?"

"Sonny. Stage 3, where is it?" Sonny? That's a pretty name.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably figured that out by now." I smirked, she looked at me blankly

"No actually I didn't, nice to meet you Chad but could you please tell me where stage 3 is."

"Um yeah just take a right then straight down then a left."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, showing off her bright white teeth she started to walk away. I stared at her denim covered ass. Hmm why is she going to Stage 3, that's So Random?

SONNY POV.  
Oh my God. I'm so late. The stupid receptionist gave me wrong directions. Fuck! This is my first day I wanted to make a good impression. After walking around the studio for the third time I saw a sign saying cafeteria. Hmm maybe someone in there could help me. As I walked in the cafeteria searching for the producer's number in my phone I walked into someone. Oops, he was now drenched in brown liquid.

"Fuck." he said

"I'm so so so so sorry, here let me help you, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Cleary." he said angrily. Jeez it's not like did it on purpose "I said I was sorry no need to be rude." I looked up at the obviously pissed boy. Holy shit he's gorgeous! He looked familiar. The gorgeous boy started to look me up and down. Staring at my chest.

I scoffed "Look I'm sorry for bumping into you could you please direct me to Stage 3."

"What's your name?" he asked

"Sonny. Stage 3 where is it?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably figured that out by now." he had a sexy smirk on his face.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh my God he's even more gorgeous in person! Keep calm Sonny…

"No actually I didn't, nice to meet you Chad but could you please tell me where stage 3 is."

"Um yeah just take a right then straight down then a left."

"Thank you." I smiled and started to walk away. When I got to the set I realised I had gone past a couple of times. Oh well I'm here now.

"Sonny! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry I um kinda got lost"

"Ok ok well you're here now so we best get started straight away. I'll introduce you to your cast mates after you've finished your photo shoot for Tween Weekly we have to get the word out about Hollywood's newest star!" he grinned.

CHAD POV.

I'd just finished filming for the day so I thought I'd take a visit to the cafeteria hoping to bump into a certain brunette. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she'd look like naked and to my luck she was sitting at a table eating fro-yo. I sat down at her table.

"Hi." she said with a mouthful of yogurt. It was spilling out her mouth. Cute.

"Very attractive Sonny." I joked.

"Ha ha." she said wiping her mouth napkins.

There was an awkward silence. "So what were you doing over at So Random today?"

"I'm the new cast member"

"Your part of 'Chuckle City' your a chuckle head. How? Your hot"

"Chuckle City? What's a chuckle head and you think I'm hot?" she smirked.

"Yes Chuckle City and a chuckle head is one of the fools off that so-called comedy So Random and I never mentioned anything about you being hot."

"So I am hot?" YES.

"No I never said it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Well I'm leaving so maybe you should give me your number so we can continue this dispute later."

"Nah, I am a chuckle head after all." she gave a challenging stare. I want her.

She got up from the table and sauntered away. Staring at her ass imagining what it would look like naked. Shit I'm gonna need a cold shower.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Please leave your opinions and ideas you have. REVIEW.**

**ArticMonkey x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I this the second chapter the first chapter got a good response. This one was a little rushed and i didnt wan to leave people waiting to long for an upload. I hope you enjoy it please share any ideas you have and REVIEW! X**

* * *

SONNY POV.

This was my fourth day at So Random. I was on time and ready to film my first show. I met all the cast yesterday most of them seemed nice, Tawni didn't seem too happy I was there, Zora was preoccupied with her new pet tarantula but she seemed nice and the boys are friendly Grady's just as funny as he is on TV and Nico's a bit of a flirt. We had rehearsal now. I was only doing on sketch because it was my first show.

When I got to the prop house no one was there. Hmmm where's everybody? I looked around the prop house looking at all the cool props from earlier shows. Suddenly the sarcophagus opened.

"AH! Zora you gave me a heart attack."

"Good! Serves you right for fraternizing with the enemy!"

"What?"

"Don't act so innocent I saw you and pooper flirting the other day!"

"Pooper?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Ohhh

"We weren't flirting."

"I know I'm only 13 but I know flirting and that was flirting."

"No it wasn't I have a boyfriend!"

"Huh I'm sure he wouldn't me happy with you flirting with Chip Drama Pants!"

"We weren't flirting!"

"I'll let it drop this time, but remember I see and hear everything around here!"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

* * *

"Don't forget to tune into next weeks show." I said with a smile while a waved at the camera.

"Well done kiddo! Great show!" said Marshall.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Yeah well done Sonny I say we all get some celebratory pizza!" said Nico.

"Um I kinda promised my mom I have dinner with her maybe another time?"

"We'll just go without you." of course Tawni would be the one to say that.

"Yeah Sonny maybe another time just me and you." Nico said with a wink.

"Nico we're just friends besides I have a boyfriend."

"We'll see" he said with a smirk. Ew. It wasn't sexy like Chads.

_You have a boyfriend! _

It was just an observation…

"Awh Sonny come just for one slice even?" pleaded Grady.

"Nah I'll grab a cup of fro-yo we'll _all_ do it another time" I smiled.

I headed down the hall to my dressing room. I changed into a pair of shorts and white tank top. I fixed my hair and took a quick look in the mirror. Wow these shorts are… short. I threw on a pair of red converse and headed for the cafeteria.

I was at the yogurt machine when I felt someone at the hem of my shorts. "I like these shorts."

Chad.

"I like them too I'd appreciate if you left them alone." I swatted his hand away. He just smirked.

"So how you getting on over in chuckle city?"

"Good. Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled "Yeah."

"Whats the beef with you and my cast mates?"

"We don't get along at all, they're too immature and stupid."

"Wow that's very immature and stupid of you to say."

"Let's not discuss that now. Can I ask you a question?" he smirked.

"You just did."

"Ha ha. I was just wondering if maybe sometime we could go out get something to eat or something?" Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me on a date! AHHH! He had the cutest smile on his awh.

_Keep cool Sonny._

"Um thanks for the offer but I have a boyfriend." His face fell.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?" he sounded a tad angry.

"Yes does that shock you? and he's not famous."

"Whats his name?"

"Daniel."

"You two are trying long distance?" he enquired.

"Yeah."

"That rarely works out." He smirked.

"Yeah well we're trying it out."

"Hmm well then I'll just have to settle for your number." He's very persistent, I like that.

"I just told you I have a boyfriend."

"Giving me your number isn't cheating I just want to talk a little more."

I just stared at him. Well it is only giving him my number no harm could come from that right?

"I'm not going to give up." He had that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Give me your phone." He handed me his iPhone and I typed in my number. I handed it back and he started typing, then my phone beeped in my pocket.

"Didn't trust me Cooper?" I gave a challenging glare.

"Just making sure. I'll talk to you later." He smiled and walked off. Why does he have to be so good looking?

My cup of fro-yo was melted now, I threw it in the trash and did up another one.

Should I tell Daniel? Nah.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter please review and tell me what you think!x**

**ArticMonkey x**


End file.
